1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seal for a pipe communicating between a pair of receptacles containing reactants to be mixed at a predetermined temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production of materials which involve chemical compounds as reactants, the results may be highly inefficient if critical conditions are not adhered to. This is particularly true where one of the reactants vaporizes at a temperature lower than a required higher temperature of operation. Under such conditions, it frequently happens that the resulting product is contaminated with the same or related impurities which are attempting to be eliminated. This has resulted in costly alternative procedures for eliminating these impurities.